spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Purveyors (Lollipop Chainsaw)
The Dark Purveyors are elite zombies summoned by Swan in order to create the "The Zombie Of Zombies". Juliet Starling is tasked with destroying them one by one in order to force the zombies back into the Rotten World, and to return San Romero High to normal. They are based off of music from different time periods. The Dark Purveyors are, in fact, part of a ritualistic sacrifice enacted by Swan in order to create the final boss Killabilly. They are meant as a sacrifice, having been preselected and as such, utter an incantation upon death at the hands of the pawn, Juliet. It is unknown whether or not Swan actually had control over them. As is seen in-game, Swan summons five zombies to the world from the Rotten World. As informed by Sensei Morikawa it is said that the Rotten World is full of zombies, these in which Swan has summoned by ritual. Unlike most zombies in the game or in the media, the Dark Purveyors posses powers that go beyond the expected zombie. The Dark Purveyors are the most powerful and intelligent zombies seen in the game. As said by Swan, the zombies are capable "rotting" anything in their path, transforming them into the undead. Each Dark Purveyor possesses a unique power of that is determined by their music genre. Each boss is also capable of counter-attacking each of Juliet's Chainsaw attacks, making them more difficult to kill. They are used as a sacrifice in order to summon a final zombie of the name "Killabilly" which is to reach Swan's goal to annihilate all of humanity. Leaders Swan '''is the main antagonist of Lollipop Chainsaw, as he is the one responsible for the zombie outbreak. He was an outcast at San Romero High, but is revealed to be an intelligent, egotistical necromancer with knowledge of Latin. Juliet regarded him as a "quiet" person, but was shocked when she discovered his summoning of the undead. Swan's past is largely ambiguous and it is unknown how he obtained his ability to conjure zombies. Flashbacks indicate that he frequently suffered abuse and bullying at the hands of the other students (which varied from being robbed, harmed, rejected or humiliated). These same memories indicate that Swan harboured feelings for Juliet prior to the game after she helped him once when he was being bullied. Finding out that she was dating Nick led Swan to seek redemption. Desperate for revenge, he eventually discovered the zombie Killabilly along with ritual required to summon him and break gateways to the Rotten World, a world filled with zombies both feral and intelligent. His simple desires for revenge then turned into a desire to destroy humanity, leading to him summoning the Dark Purveyors and turning everyone, even close friends, into zombies. Swan summoned the Dark Purveyors with the intent of enacting a ritual to summon the zombie of all zombies, Killabilly. When Juliet learned of the ritual, she tried to reason with him, but Swan committed suicide by severing his own head with Lewis Legend's rifle to complete the ritual, signifying that no one, not even those he harboured feelings for, are safe from his anger. His body later acted as Killabilly's core and was later destroyed by Nick. '''Zed AKA "The Punk Rockin' Misfit" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the first of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces, and acts as an initiation for her into Swan's ritual. Despite being the weakest of the five undead generals, Zed does not lack in personality or confidence. Zed is the fastest of the Dark Purveyors, possessing incredible speed and stamina. His most notable form of attack is obscene profanity, being screamed into his microphone, which take on the form of blocky, black and red letters that fly out towards Juliet. His tendencies lean towards masochistic, displaying high tolerance to pain when first cut in half by Juliet. However, he is eventually done in by her persistence, and dies after being cut down the centre a second time. Zed's appearance is very street punk, with his most obvious physical feature being his bright red mohawk; which, at it's tallest, reaches up to at least a foot from the top of his head. Zed, like many of the other Dark Purveyors, is unusually tall when compared to Juliet, though his physique is by far the lithest. Zed's arms sports a dark armband, around his neck he wears a silver Anarchy necklace and spiked collar, and around his waist a studded belt with blue suspenders. However, only one of these suspenders is actually worn correctly, while the other dangles near his hip. Zed also has a spiked nose piercing through the left side of his nose. He additionally wears a long, open leather jacket and red plaid pants that are folded over at the bottom, one folded higher than the other, leaving just a portion of his skin exposed. Zed's skin is unusually pale, and he seems to be at about mid-stage deterioration, with tattoos up both of his arms. Aside from his flesh-tone, the greatest hints at his necrosis are the blood on his lips and nose, as well as a small spot above his brow. Zed has a very abrasive, loud and violent personality, despite apparently being the weakest of the Dark Purveyors. Constantly screaming into his microphone, he takes extreme pleasure in taunting and insulting Juliet, even before they fight onstage. Zed is certainly one of the more, if not the most vulgar of the Dark Purveyors, even utilizing words such as bitch and slut in his powerful vocal attacks. Mariska '''AKA "The Queen of Psychedelia" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. She is the third and only female member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces. Mariska is unique in that she does not directly challenge Juliet, instead leading her through a maze of psychadelic trips. It is only near the end of O' Bannon Farm that Mariska reveals herself, although in contrast to the other Dark Purveyors, she acts oddly welcoming towards Juliet and Nick. Mariska's goals seem tied up in achieving a collective unconsciousness, as opposed to the direct mayhem and death that many of her comrades bring. Like the other Dark Purveyors, Mariska displays a unique means of countering Juliet's act of slicing her in half. Mariska has the ability to multiply whenever she is sliced in half by Juliet, She also appears to be capable of tearing herself in half. Mariska can also levitate by creating a bubble conjured through meditation. She also appears to be able to create attacks that vary from spectrum-coloured butterflies to rocket ships with rocket boosters that emit flames. The stage Mariska can be fought in appears to be at the very core of her mind, the world frequently shifting from 60's-styled mixed, flashing colours (though with an infected colour scheme) as well to a reflection of her eyes, searching for the unknown. After a three-phase fight, she is eventually killed when Juliet decapitates her. '''Vikke AKA "The King of Viking Metal" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the second of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling as part of a ritual enacted by Swan. Much of Vikke's time on Earth is spent causing a large storm over San Romero High School via his flying longship. He wields a large battle axe that releases lightning wherever he strikes. As with the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke's attire is closely tied with his predilect genre of music. His most prominent feature is the large viking helmet he wears, which acts as a dual lighting rod system that lets him absorb and control lightning. His second most prominent accesory is Yumil, the living bear pelt draped over his right shoulder, which he uses in his final attack against Juliet. Vikke's eyes are completely white and are adorned with black makeup underneath them. His skin is a sickly white and he is massive in size, bigger than the other Purveyors. His stomach is also split open, displaying his guts. Vikke is loudmouthed and boastful, often proclaiming his status as a metal god and showing off his impressive physical strength. He is, however, somewhat dimwitted, as demonstrated by how easily Juliet can attack him from behind before he realizes where she is. Josey AKA "The Master of Funk" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the fourth member of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling. Josey is notable for wearing only a bright pink fur coat over a diaper with a pink star, a pink decorated tophat, and skull face paint. Most notably his voice is mostly autotuned. After Juliet successfully defeats Mariska, she is contacted by Josey. He has kidnapped Rosalind with the intentions of luring Juliet to him. He is located on the roof of the arcade, where he fights atop a small UFO with two models with skull heads, and later, a much larger one in the sky in which he tries to fly into space. After being defeated, Josey reveals that Rosalind is attached to the bottom of the UFO, and that killing him will result in her death. However, Dad frees her and they parachute to safety. Josey is subsequently killed by Juliet when she slices both him and his UFO in half. Lewis Legend AKA "The Rock n' Roller Zombie" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the fifth and final member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces. He is the strongest of the Dark Purveyors, and the final sacrifice in order to summon Killabilly. Lewis is notable for his guitar, which, acting as a counter to Juliet's own chainsaw, is also capable of firing bullets. However, deadliest of all is his motorcycle, which transforms into a circle-saw wielding, chain-gun firing mecha that Lewis refers to as his "Ellyphant." Lewis is killed when his mech is destroyed. Lewis Legend is one of the few Dark Purveyors not suffering from advanced decay, the only signs of his zombification being his discoloured skin and eyes, as well as a few wounds around his face. His most defining characteristics are his apparent love for leather, sporting a leather jacket with a patch reading "Elephant Rock" on the back, as well as his exposed chest tattoos and of course his pompadour hairstyle. Lewis is one of the more sadistic of the Dark Purveyors, and due to his drawn-out battle, can also be said to be one of the most stubborn. Little is known about him in life, other than his endearing appreciation for rock and roll. He frequently refers to Juliet as "babe" and other flirtatious terms, and thinks very highly of himself, even having an unhealthy obsession with his motorcycle as he complained about its destruction at point in the battle. Killabilly AKA "The Zombie of Zombies" is the final antagonist of the game and presumably the god of Rotten World. Little is known about Killabilly's past life or his origins prior to the game. At some point, however, Swan, desperate for revenge against the bullies at San Romero High, learned about Killabilly along with the ritual required to summon him. Swan managed to summon five pre-selected intelligent zombies (Zed, Vikke, Mariska, Josey James, and Lewis Legend) for Juliet to kill, with each of their deaths (combined with a Latin chant) breaking another seal to summon Killabilly until the seal resembled an inverted pentagram. An unexplained second part of the ritual required the necromancer who summoned the Dark Purveyors (in this case, Swan) to commit suicide once all of them had been defeated. Swan took his own life to complete the ritual, and after death became the central core of Killabilly. He looks like a gigantic zombified Elvis impersonator. He seems to be very slow-witted, confused, and obsessed with food. There really is little known about Killabilly, as Juliet claims to have never faced anything like him before. Despite this, however, Killabilly seems to know quite a bit about Juliet, even telling her "Happy birthday," before picking her up. He also seems to have a hostile infatuation for her, though this and his knowledge of Juliet may be an extension of Swan. Even as the "zombie of zombies", Killabilly's personality can be described as quite child-like. He is not nearly as refined or intelligent as the Dark Purveyors, as much of his speech is uttered in simple phrases. His huge size and immense power seem to trump this apparent weakness, however. In contrast with the other zombies who have appearances of being in their late teens or early twenties, Killabilly shows significant signs of age, such as noticeable wrinkles in his face and excessive body hair. Zombies Zombies also known as the Undead, are the most common enemies in "horror" games, they are usually humans than been infected with a determinant type of agent (virus, bacteria) transmuted via viral or bites from other infected humans. Sometimes, the zombie outbreak is even linked with demons, with the zombies being a sort of possessed human. The zombie outbreak at San Romero was caused by leakage of gases from Rotten World into Earth after Swan cracked the barrier. They are controlled by the five Dark Purveyors: Zed, Vikke, Mariska, Josey and Lewis Legend, with their god Killabilly being the force behind the zombie outbreak. All the zombies in the game possess varying degrees of intelligence. As opposed to the average Hollywood zombie, which is mute, the zombies in the game retain their vocal chords, as such, they can talk. They are portrayed as conceited and trash-talking creatures, often using vulgar phrases such as "Let me fuck your father!" and other phrases which are humorous, such as "It's nearly nine o'clock, you should go home!" The zombies are unique as opposed to other zombies in Hollywood in that they can recognize former allies and will still aim to kill them, such as when Mr. Fitzgibbon recognizes Juliet as one of his former students. Some zombies appear to be more dim-witted than others, i.e. the ones at the O'Bannon Farm, who are portrayed as immensely obese and sluggish. Likewise, the zombies in San Romero city are faster, slimmer and more agile and cunning. Most zombies in film will simply blunder through barriers or, upon realizing their route is blocked, will stumble mindlessly around beside the barrier until a human victim comes their way. The zombies Swan created were cunning and intelligent such as when a troop see Juliet over the rooftop, they run downstairs and onto the alley to catch her, and there are zombies exercising on the gym treadmills, waiting for Juliet to appear so they can try to kill her. Necromancers '''are humans who have control over conjuring, communicating with, and summoning the undead. Whether or not this is an inherited ability a human is born with or something that they learn over time is unclear. So far, the only known necromancer is Swan, who became vengeful and used his abilities to break the barrier between the Human World and the Rotten World. A '''Transformed Classmate is an enemy who has not been saved by Juliet and becomes a strong zombie as a result. They are furious with Juliet and attack violently. When transformed there body turns red and blood stains appear around their body. A life bar will then appear above their head when transformed. The Workout Room Zombies are zombies of athletic classmates who are in the Workout Room of the Stadium. They are encountered in Stage 2, prior to meeting the special zombie Danielle. The Baseball Zombies are a type of Zombies that consist of the infected baseball team. Dokuru Men are enemies in Lollipop Chainsaw. They are robots controlled by Josey in the second level of the Fulci Fun Center. Physically, they resemble giant, white donut-shaped heads with rows of fangs. In the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet enters a room which is built like a disco with black floor tiles and holographic architecture. High above, Josey activates a switch, alerting the Dokuru Men. One wiggles towards Juliet, and she comments that it must think she and Nick are "blue ghosts." Several other Dokuru Men appear in the room and Juliet must evade them to find eight keys to unlock the entrance. Upon being sighted by a Dokuru, Josey will say "Intruder alert!" and the Dokuru Man will attempt to ram Juliet. After evading all Dokuru Men, Juliet finds all eight keys and they explode into nothing and the gateway opens. Category:Enemy Faction